Digimon Time Trouble
by Show Expert 1
Summary: While fighting an evil digimon Musuko Motomiya has been sent back in time. Now he must work with his parents and their friends when they are his age in order to find this digimon and a way to get Musuko back to his time.
1. Into The Past

Odaiba in the year 2032, 30 years after the destruction of Malomyotismon. Every one of the digidestine grew up and were happily married to someone. Right now Musuko Motomiya who was son of Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya or should it be Kari Motomiya was just resting on the couch because it has been months after the defeat of his enemy Tystructionmon.

"Musuko." Kari said as she entered the living room.

"Yeah Mom." Musuko said.

"Do you think you could clean your room now? I have work to do and you're not a little kid anymore." Kari said.

"I was going to hang with my friends in a little bit." Musuko said.

"Then you better get started so you can meet up with them." Kari said.

"But Mom…." "Musuko now." Kari interrupted.

"Fine." Musuko complained and went upstairs to his room and started cleaning it since it was a mess. "Man Mom always tells me what to do. It's like she doesn't know fun anymore."

"I'm sure she has her reasons." His partner Veemon said.

"She's teaching you to be responsible." He turned his head and saw Davis at his door.

"Hey Dad." Musuko said.

"Don't tell me you're having problems with Mom." Davis said.

"Dad it's like Mom always tells me what to do. Always grounding me, doesn't she remember what it's like to be kid?" Musuko said.

"Musuko she acts that way because she is your mother, before you and your mother were born your Mom is like what she is now." Davis said. "The way you see her is just how a Mom acts to her children, to raise them."

"What was she like before?" Musuko said.

"Like I said, how she is now." Davis said. "Nice, considerate, before she admitted she loved me she always kept things to herself so no one, but her would get hurt. Anyway you've seen how she's like when she's outside of home."

"I guess." Musuko said. Then Musuko's D-Terminal went off.

"What's that?" Davis said.

"It's from William. He's saying there's some sort of disturbance happening in the digital world." Musuko said.

"Then you better check it out. Mom will understand." Davis said.

"Thanks Dad." Musuko said and ran out the door.

…..

The Digital World

When Musuko and Veemon arrived with his brother Koji in the digital world they met up with their friends. Natalie, Sora and Matt's daughter, Mason, Mimi's son, Benson, T.K.'s son, and William, Willis's son. Right now they were in the middle of a battle.

"**V-Wing Blade**."

"**Wing Blade**."

Garudamon and Aeroveedramon both launched their attacks to push back the opponent they were fighting.

"Did we get him?" Natalie said.

"I don't think so, this guy is a mega." Benson said.

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Celestial Arrow**."

Angewomon and Lillymon used their attacks, but this digimon was too strong to withstand it.

"Don't tell me this is the best the children of the digidestine can do." The digimon said. This digimon had blue arms and legs with a blue face and a red chest with blue wings and had yellow on the middle of the top of his head that curved out of the back of his head.

"Antylamon you're turn." William said.

"Go get him Magnaangemon." Benson said.

"**Bunny Blades**."

Antylamon turned his hands into blades and both he and Magnaangemon attacked with their sword and blades, but he stopped them with both of his hands and tossed them back.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." The digimon said.

"Just who are you?" Benson said.

"Since you children won't be around I'll tell you. You can call me Siliphomon."

"Okay Siliphomon what do you want?" Musuko said.

"That's not really any of your business." Siliphomon said.

"He's definitely up to something." William said.

"Izzy said he has a ton of energy stored inside him." Koji said.

"Well whatever it is, it's not going to happen." Musuko said.

"Is that so, and just who is going to stop me. You kids aren't a challenge." Siliphomon said.

"Oh you're going to regret saying that." Musuko said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" William said.

"Yeah Bio DNA digivolving." Musuko said.

"Koji are you ready?" Benson said.

"I am." Koji said.

"Mason get ready." Natalie said.

"I'm all set." Mason said.

"I don't have time for you kids right now." Siliphomon said and shot lightning from his hand that pushed them and their digimon down. "Now in a few short minutes you kids will be out of my hair."

"You don't even have hair." Mason said. Siliphomon started storing energy inside himself and started glowing blue.

"What is he doing?" Benson said.

"**Time Jumper**."

Siliphomon launched energy up to the sky and started flying up.

"He's getting away, come on Aeroveedramon." Musuko said as he got on Aeroveedramon and flew up after him through the geyser.

"No Musuko!" Koji said as he reached out for him. Siliphomon was flying through a tunnel from the energy he created.

"Soon everything will be different." Siliphomon said, but he was stopped when he saw Aeroveedramon grab his leg.

"You're not going anywhere." Aeroveedramon said.

"We got you now." Davis said.

"You foolish boy let me go." Siliphomon said. "If you disrupt the process before its complete there could be dire consequences."

"Show him what you got Aeroveedramon." Musuko said.

"**V-Breath Arrow**."

"No don't." Siliphomon said. Aeroveedramon launched a V heat beam and blasted Siliphomon close range that caused a great big flash that Aeroveedramon and Musuko fell through. When Musuko woke up it looked like he was in the real world.

"Where am I? What happen?" Musuko said as he slowly got up.

"Musuko you're okay." He saw Veemon was right next to him.

"Veemon are you alright?" Musuko said.

"Don't worry I am, but where are we?" Musuko said.

"I don't know." Musuko said as he looked around. "It looks like we're back in the real world. This place looks like Odaiba, but looks kind of different."

…..

Siliphomon

Siliphomon looked around from the top of a skyscraper as he tried to get a good idea on where he was.

"That foolish boy, he ruined my plans. Now what am I suppose to do?" Siliphomon said. He thought about it until he got an idea. "I still might be able to work with this. I can still rule both worlds and be rid of those meddlesome brats once and for all.

…

Musuko

Musuko and Veemon had a look around to see if they could figure out exactly what happened to them.

"I don't know Musuko everything seems the same." Veemon said.

"I know, but there's just something different." Musuko said.

"Maybe we're not really in Odaiba." Veemon said.

"No I can tell this is Odaiba, but something's different." Musuko said and saw something on the newspapaer. "Whoa look at this."

"What?" Veemon said.

"Look at the date. June 10 2002." Musuko said. "That's 30 years before my time. Veemon don't you see, we went back in time."


	2. Meet The Past

"Are you serious? We're in the past." Veemon said.

"It's thirty years before my time, we don't even exist yet." Musuko said

"How did this even happen?" Veemon said.

"It had to have been Siliphomon, but why would he want to come to the past?" Musuko said. "Come on let's have a look around." The two of them started to walk around town and had a look to see how things were different.

"This seems weird." Veemon said.

"I know there are digimon everywhere, but there's hardly any around." Musuko said.

"Whoa look out." A girl was running his way and bumped into him knocking him down.

"Hey watch it." Musuko said, but was shocked to see the girl was Kari and Gatomon, but the same age he is.

"I am so sorry." Kari said.

'Mom.' Musuko thought finding it hard to believe that it's his mother. Kari took a look at him to see if he was okay, but thought something else.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Kari said. She thought Musuko was Davis because Musuko looks so much like his father and he thought it was weird. "Davis you have a game and you're late."

"Uh I think you have me confused with." Musuko said as he got up.

"Oh please Davis is now really the time to be funny, you're late." Gatomon said.

"No he's not who you think." Veemon said.

"Davis?" Kari said.

"I'm not Davis, take a good look at me." Musuko said. Kari took a good look in his eyes.

"He's right, I'm sorry I actually thought you were someone else." Kari said.

"It's fine, I'm Musuko."

"I didn't know Davis had a twin brother." Gatomon said.

"That's because he doesn't, but you do look exactly like him." Kari said. "You have the same face, the same partner, hair color and style, even have the same goggles."

"Why do you look like him?" Gatomon said.

"Good question." Musuko said acting nervous. 'How do I tell them Davis is my father?' he thought. "I really don't know because I never met him before. I'm new in town."

"Oh well than welcome I'm Kari."

"But Musuko…." Veemon didn't finish because Musuko covered his mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut for a while will you." Musuko whispered to him.

"Musuko I was just on my way to see my friend Davis play in a soccer game. You want to come?" Kari said.

'Friend? Must be before they started dating.' Musuko thought. "Yeah I love soccer." He said.

"Great let's go, it's starting any minute." Kari said.

…

The Soccer Field

The game Davis was in was about to begin with them finishing their stretches.

"Alright guys I want you to play hard out there and you got this." The coach said.

"I am so pumped for this." Davis said with the others up in the stands and Kari and Musuko just arrived.

"Hey Kari over here." Ken said as Kari and Musuko made their way to them.

"Did I miss anything?" Kari said.

"No the game just started and who the heck is this." T.K. said pointing to Musuko.

"Guys this is Musuko, he's new in town." Kari said.

"Hi everyone." Musuko said.

"Whoa he looks just like Davis." Tai said.

"This is my partner Veemon." Musuko said with Veemon waving.

"Wow we never met another Veemon other than Davis'." Ross said.

"Nice to meet you Musuko, I'm Tai, Kari's brother and this is Agumon."

"My name's Matt and this is Gabumon. This is my girlfriend Sora."

"Hi, this is Biyomon." Sora said.

"I'm T.K., Matt's brother and this is Patamon."

"I'm Yolei and this is Hawkmon."

"I'm Cody and this is Armadillomon."

"I'm Mimi and this is Palmon, I moved here too. Well actually I lived here before and moved back."

"This is Gomamon and I'm Joe."

"My name is Izzy and this Tentomon."

"I'm Ross, this is Gotsumon and Aquamon."

"This here is Wormmon and my name is Ken."

"It's great to meet all of you." Musuko said as he sat down. 'Even though I already knew who you guys are. I can't believe this is my Mom, my Dad down there, my uncle, and all of them.' He thought. "So who are we rooting for?" Though he already knew which one was Davis.

"Right there, number ten." Ken said. The game went on with Davis trying his best. The game came to an end and Davis's team won the game.

"Oh yeah!" Davis said. After the game Davis met up with the others.

"Way to go out there Davis." Ken said.

"Still have the moves I see." Ross said.

"I never lost them." Davis said. "What do you think Kari I was pretty good out there right?"

"If you say so." Kari said.

"It's why Davis is number one." His Veemon said.

"That was impressive." Musuko said and Davis just noticed him.

"Hey who are you?" Davis said.

"Davis this is Musuko, he's new in town." Kari said. "When I ran into him I thought he was you."

"You ran into me literally." Musuko said.

"Well it's great to meet you." Davis said as they shook hands.

'What everyone said is right, I am like my father.' Musuko thought.

"Wow it's like I'm looking in a mirror." Davis said.

"I know what you mean." Veemon said as both of them did silly faces and poses.

"By the way you could score another goal before the other team made that 4th goal." Musuko said. "They might not even have 4 if you stopped it."

"How?" Davis said.

"I'll show you." Musuko said and they both went on the field. "Try and stop me." Musuko had the ball and ran up to Davis. Davis tried to steal it, but Musuko pushed it back with his heel and kicked it around Davis and scored.

"Whoa you're pretty good." Davis said.

"Yeah my Dad played soccer himself as well as my uncle and showed me some moves." Musuko said.

"Well your Dad and uncle must have some moves." Davis said.

…..

Siliphomon

After figuring out what he'll do he started flying around the city.

"Where are they?" Siliphomon said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that brat was here too. So I'll take care of the digidestine and them."

….

The Digidestine

The sun began to set as the digidestine were walking home.

"So Musuko when did you arrive in town?" Tai said.

"Oh just a couple days ago." Musuko said.

"Well you got to join the soccer team, you have some moves." Ken said.

"Maybe." Musuko said, but Davis looked real hard at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know you look like me, but you remind me of someone else." Davis said. Then Kari started staring at him.

"Davis is right, you do remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it." Kari said.

"Really let me see." Ross said as they all tried to get a good look and Musuko was getting nervous.

"He should because he's…." Musuko covered Veemon's mouth again to stop him from talking.

"Oh look at the time I got to go." Musuko said as he picked Veemon up and ran off.

"Wait where are you going?" Sora said.

"Home if I'm late for dinner my Mom's going to kill me. See ya." Musuko said as he ran off. He went in an alley and let go of Veemon.

"Musuko why didn't you tell them who you were really were?" Veemon said.

"You saw those time movies, I might not exist." Musuko said.

"Well good thing your parents don't know how much you lie to keep out of trouble now." Veemon said.

"There you are." They looked up and saw Siliphomon at the top of the building across from him.

"You!" Musuko said.

"I wouldn't worry about all of that." Siliphomon said and dived down at him. "You're existence ends now!"


	3. Siliphomon's Attack

Siliphomon dived down at Musuko, but hand Veemon dived out of the way just before he crashed into the wall. The other digidestine heard the commotion.

"What was that?" Mimi said.

"That came from the direction that Musuko and his Veemon went." Hawkmon said.

"Let's go they could need some help." Davis said as they all ran towards Musuko.

"What do you want?" Musuko said as Siliphomon came up.

"You messed up what I was after and I can't stand that no matter how small." Siliphomon said.

"Veemon are you ready pal?" Musuko said.

"I'm ready." Veemon said getting ready to digivolve.

"Oh no you don't." Siliphomon said as he flew up

"**Chaos Flare**." He threw a blue flare of energy that pushed the two of them back.

"Right we got to be careful, he's a mega." Musuko said.

"This time your friends aren't here to help you." Siliphomon said.

"Musuko!" They both looked and saw the digidestine running towards them.

"Guys." Musuko said.

"Who is that?" Tai said.

"Well, well if it isn't the digidestine. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Siliphomon."

"Siliphomon?" Ross said.

"What are you doing to Musuko?" Kari said.

"Be patient I'll deal with you soon enough, as fir now I have to deal with this brat." Siliphomon said. "This isn't what I was intending to do, but I can still use it. It's just a principle of mine to deal with annoying problems that caused a change in my plans and Musuko is one of them."

"What the heck is this guy talking about?" Matt said.

"Don't know, but we have to help Musuko." Tai said.

"Be careful this guy is a mega level." Musuko said.

"This guy is a mega!" T.K. said.

"Then we'll go mega too, ready Matt." Tai said.

"I am if you are." Matt said and got their digivices.

"Agumon warp digivolve to….Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to….Metalgarurumon"

"Well I suppose this way I can kill two birds with one stone." Siliphomon said. Wargreymon flew at Siliphomon, but Siliphomon moved out of the way and kicked Wargreymon in the back. Metalgarurumon flew at him and bit his arm, but Siliphomon pounded him off.

"Ken we need Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"Right, let's do it." Ken said. While Siliphomon was fighting he had a thought.

'Of course if I destroy Davis or Kari, then that Musuko brat won't exist. Forget fighting all of them, THAT is killing two birds with one stone.' Siliphomon thought.

"**Chaos Flare**."

He threw his flares around and surrounded them in a ring of fire.

"Guys!" Wargreymon said as he tried to fly in and save them.

"Oh no you don't." Siliphomon said as he grabbed his leg and tossed him at Metalgarurumon and both went through a wall.

"Musuko I need to armor digivolve to Flamedramon." Veemon said.

"You're right." Musuko said. "Digi-Armor Energize."

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

Flamedramon jumped into the fire and stored the fire in his hands and launched it at Siliphomon.

"Nice thinking Davis." Joe said.

"Uh that wasn't me, that was Musuko." Davis said and that surprised all of them.

"How did Musuko have his Veemon armor digivolve?" Ross said.

"He would need a digiegg and we're the only ones that have them that cause armor digivolution." Cody said.

"Okay maybe you're not as dumb as I thought, at least not Flamedramon since he knew what to do." Siliphomon said.

"You wanna piece of me?" Flamedramon said.

"When I'm done with you you'll be in pieces." Siliphomon said.

"**Flame Fist**."

Flamedramon launched the flames, but Siliphomon blocked it. He didn't even feel a thing. Flamedramon jumped up at him, but Siliphomon grabbed his horn and tossed him to the ground.

"Ken now!" Davis said.

"Right!" Ken said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

"Okay so you have a 500ft tall dragon, do you think you can beat me." Siliphomon said.

"I can use you to clean my teeth because to me you look like a flying toothpick." Imperialdramon said. Siliphomon flew in and pounded Imperialdramon under the head. "A fast toothpick."

"Don't take this guy for granted, he's powerful." Flamedramon said.

"Let's see how he can handle all four of us." Wargreymon said as he and Metalgarurumon flew up behind him.

"Four against one, I thought the digidestine would play fair." Siliphomon said. Metalgarurumon flew in at him and started striking at him with his destroyers, but Siliphomon grabbed one and shocked him.

"**Giga Missile**."

Metalgarurumon fired the missile from his chest and it made contact, but Siliphomon flew through the smoke and pounded him in the head.

"**Flame Fist**."

Flamedramon fired the flames from his fist, but Siliphomon was able to withstand it.

"This is almost too easy." Siliphomon said.

"How's this for easy?" Imperialdramon said as he flew in and gave Siliphomon a head butt. Flamedramon jumped on Imperialdramon's body and ran down his body until he reached the head and jumped.

"Ready or not here I come." Flamedramon said as he pounded him across the face, but Siliphomon repelled him. Imperialdramon flew at him again, but Siliphomon flew up.

"You think I fall for the same thing twice?" Siliphomon said.

"I thought you would do that." Imperialdramon said and aimed his cannon.

"**Positron Laser**."

He fired the laser and it pushed Siliphomon back. Imperialdramon flew up and slammed him down to the ground with his claw.

"Give it up Siliphomon." Musuko said.

"You wish." Siliphomon said as he flew up. "Why the digidestine would help you is beyond me since they don't know who you are. You made a mistake following me to this time, they don't even know who you really are."

"That doesn't matter, they help me no matter what." Musuko said with the other digidestine wondering what they're talking about. "With them helping me

You won't get away with whatever it is you're planning."

"This is your last chance to mind your own business." Siliphomon said.

"No way." Musuko said.

"Very well." Siliphomon said as he started to fly away. "If you stand with the digidestine than you will fall with them." When he left the digimon dedigivolved.

"Musuko what was he talking about?" Davis said. Musuko knew there was no way out of it.

"Alright if you're going to help me you should know the truth. I'm not from this time." Musuko said and they were all shocked.


	4. Knowing The Future

"What do you mean you're not from this time?" Tai said.

"Alright Musuko tell us the truth right now." Matt said.

"Okay, okay just try and relax." Musuko said. "I'm from the future, 30 years from now."

"30 years!" Ross said.

"Of course, that explains why you look like Davis." Ken said. "The hair, the partner and the way it digivolves, even the face. Musuko, you're Davis's son aren't you?" That surprised Davis.

"That's why you're a great detective in my time Ken." Musuko said.

"No way! You're my son!" Davis said and Musuko nodded his head.

"Whoa who would have thought Davis would have a son." Yolei said.

"Yolei that's not nice." Hawkmon said.

"Sorry." Yolei said.

"So then what are you doing in the past?" T.K. said.

"Back in my time I was fighting Siliphiomon, but he somehow had the power to go back in time and I went after him." Musuko said. "I don't know what he plans on doing here, but I have to stop him. I wish I had my friends to help me, but it looks like Veemon and me are on our own."

"Well you are going to need help. You can count us in." Kari said.

"Are you serious!?" Musuko said.

"Of course, you're Davis's son, a digidestine, and one of us and I mean that both ways." Kari said.

"If Kari thinks we should help you than I'm with her." T.K. said.

"That goes the same for me." Tai said and they all agreed, but Davis remained silent.

"Davis you think we should help too right?" Ross said.

"Oh sorry I'm just in shock with Musuko being my son, but yeah we'll help you." Davis said.

"Thank you all so much." Musuko said.

"There's just one thing, where are you going to stay?" Sora said.

"Oh I haven't thought about that." Musuko said feeling stupid.

"If Natalie was here she would say something like you don't think anything through." Veemon said.

"Well he can't stay with Davis. His parents will think it's strange that he looks just like Davis." Izzy said.

"Plus if they find out he's Davis son they're all going to have one big headache." Tentomon said.

"I know he can stay with me and Tai." Kari said.

"Are you serious?" Tai said.

"Come on Tai, what's one more person." Kari said.

"But Kari what will Mom and Dad say?" Tai said.

"I'm sure we can come up with something, we have hidden Gatomon and Agumon from them for a while." Kari said and then grabbed Musuko's arm. "Please Tai." Tai saw there wasn't a way to change her mind.

"Alright Kari." Tai said.

'Wow Mom's just like how she is in my time. She's always so nice.' Musuko thought. 'Maybe I should tell them she's my Mom too.' He then remembered that Veemon quoted Natalie and thought about what the others would say if they were here. 'No they probably say that we can't deal with distractions since it seems before she and Dad started dating.'

"We better get going it's getting late." Ken said and they started heading home.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Davis said.

"Sure." Musuko said.

"What are we all like in the future?" Davis said.

"All of you got to live your dreams, but from what I can tell each of you changed from the stories my friends and I were told." Musuko said.

"Really how?" Ross said.

"Well like you, you're always telling jokes on how my mother and father are having a third child." Musuko said.

"I do?" Ross said.

"So does that mean you have a brother or sister?" Yolei said.

"I do have a brother, but he's only a year younger than me." Musuko said.

"Hey there's something I need to know. In the future do Kari and T.K. get married?" Davis said.

"You don't need to worry T.K. married another girl." Musuko said and Davis sighed in relief.

"So who does Kari marry?" Davis said hoping it was him.

"Well…." "Davis enough questions." Izzy interrupted.

"If Musuko gives away too much info on the future it could affect the course of time." Izzy said.

"Well nothing seems to have happen since we found out I'm his father." Davis said.

"That's actually a good point." Izzy said.

"Anyway here we are." Tai said as they arrived at his apartment building.

"Well see you guys later." Matt said.

"Yeah we still need to figure out what we're going to do about Siliphomon." Gabumon said.

"I'll try to find out what I can about him." Izzy said and all the others left. When they left Tai and Kari introduce Musuko to their parents, even though Musuko already knew them as his grandparents.

"So Musuko is new and doesn't have any friends. Can he stay here for a while?" Tai said.

"Well he can stay the night, but what about his parents?" Mrs. Kamiya said and that had them stuck.

"Okay the truth is I lost my parents out at sea." Musuko said. "We were on a cruise, but there was an accident. My parents and I were on different life boats and headed in different directions. Your children are just trying to help a poor soul."

"Oh you poor thing." Mr. Kamiya said.

"You can stay as long as you want." Mrs. Kamiya said with her on the verge of tears.

"I swear you're lying is getting better every day." Veemon whispered.

"This one was easy since they don't know me." Musuko said. "Now the only thing to worry about is dinner since grandma is a bad cook." It got later and Musuko was on the balcony looking at the stars in the sky and Kari was preparing hot chocolate.

"Here Tai." Kari said giving him a cup and one to the digimon. "I'll give this to Veemon and Musuko."

"Hey Kari you jumped the gun saying we should help Musuko and saying he could stay here. Why is that?" Tai said.

"I don't know myself, I just have a feeling around him." Kari said and headed to the balcony.

"Hey Musuko." Veemon said and Musuko crouch down to him. "Why didn't you tell Kari she was your mother?"

"I can't Veemon." Musuko said. "Nothing may have happened since they know Davis is my father, but I could still disappeare. Besides I thought about what the others would say and say we can't deal with distractions. This would be a big one for Davis and Kari."

"Musuko." He turned around and saw Kari.

"I thought you might like some hot chocolate." Kari said handing them cups and had one for herself. "So what's it like having Davis as a Dad?"

"Great, especially since where we live. He's a great cook too." Musuko said.

"Really so he opened that noodle cart?" Kari said.

"Noodle cart, he has those all over the world with restaurants." Musuko said.

"Wow that's amazing." Kari said.

"Yeah and he did marry a great woman." Musuko said.

"So what's your mother like?" Kari said. That had Musuko choke and cough. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Musuko said. 'Oh man how do I tell her about my Mom without telling her she's my Mom?' He thought. "Well, my Mom always grounds me and tells me what to do." He then had a look at her and was rethinking what to say. "But now that I think about it, that's just her being a Mom. What she's really like is that she's the nicest person ever, considerate of others, real supportive, and there when I need her."

"Wow sounds like Davis married a great woman." Kari said.

"Kari let me ask. I was told about this love triangle with you, Davis, and T.K." Musuko said. "What do you think about them?" Kari didn't had a happy look on it.

"If I tell you do your promise not to tell anyone." Kari said.

"Sure." Musuko said.

"Okay, T.K.'s been my best friend since I was eight, he's nice and all, but I see him more as a brother." Kari said. "Davis on the other hand knows how to make me laugh. People say he's like my brother. Sure they're both brave, but personally I don't see it. I see Davis for who he really is."

"So why don't you tell them how you feel about them?" Musuko said.

"Even if I tried to be with one of them I don't want to hurt them." Kari said.

"My Dad told me you keep everything you feel inside you, why?" Musuko said.

"It's so no one, but me gets hurt. I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me." Kari said.

'Wow Mom's more selfless than I thought.' Musuko thought.

…

Siliphomon

Siliphomon was down by the docks figuring out his next move.

"I have to find a way to deal with those digidestine now that they're going to help that brat." Siliphomon said. "To me my minions." One silhouette came through a twister and one flew down with the sound of a jet.

"You called."

"What are your orders master?"

"I want you to find the digidestine and destroy them." Siliphomon said.


	5. Rave Of The Storm

"It's time I built my own place. I'm not sleeping on the streets like a rat." Siliphomon said. He used his powers to rise a castle from the ocean down at the harbor and use it as his lair.

"Hey who's there?" A construction worker said as he was coming Siliphomon's way, but was karate chopped in the back of the head.

"We don't want any unwelcome guest."

"Why is it you always jump the gun?"

"Come let's see our new home." Siliphomon said as he entered and went to a giant window that gave him a good view of the city with one of his minions getting down on one knee.

"You're orders master."

"Rise Ravemon." Siliphomon said and Ravemon stood on both legs. "I want you to go into that city, find the digidestine and destroy them."

"As you command." Ravemon said as Ravemon headed out.

"Yeah send birdy to do a real mon's job." A digimon with blue metal armor on his chest, legs, face, and the palm of his hands, metal blue wings with jets on the end with a sword and the rest of his arms covered in metal.

"Watch your mouth Bluemon." Siliphomon said.

"I'm just saying Ravemon won't get the job done." Bluemon said.

"Ravemon is more powerful than you are, and if he fails then it will be your turn." Siliphomon said.

"So what if he's a mega and I'm just an ultimate, I can handle those children myself." Bluemon said.

"Be silent." Siliphomon said.

"But…" "Bluemon!" After shouting his name Bluemon kept his mouth shut.

…

The Next Day

Musuko woke up after spending the night sleeping on the couch at the Kamiyas.

"Morning Musuko." Kari said.

"Hey." Musuko said.

"Hey Veemon are you okay?" Agumon said.

"With Musuko's snoring it's hard to sleep and I didn't had my ear plugs." Veemon said.

"You want some breakfast?" Tai said.

"Mrs. Kamiya didn't cook it did she?" Musuko said.

"Nope Kari made it." Gatomon said.

"Let's eat I'm hungry." Agumon said.

"You're always hungry." Tai said as they had a nice serving of eggs and bacon. When Musuko took his first bite it reminded him of how his family has breakfast.

…..

Flashback

Musuko just woke and headed for the kitchen with Kari making breakfast and Koji and Davis at the dining table with Davis reading the paper on his computer.

"Morning Musuko." Kari said.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" Musuko said sitting down.

"You're favorite pancakes." Kari said.

"Alright." Musuko said with Kari giving him his plate and just started eating away.

"Slow down or you'll have a heart attack." Koji said.

"I wonder why we haven't ran out of food with his appetite." Gatomon said.

"Easy their cat or I might dump the maple syrup on you again." Musuko said.

"Here you go honey." Kari said giving Davis his plate.

"Thanks honey." Davis said kissing each other.

"Gross." Koji said.

"Come on we're eating here." Musuko said.

End Of Flashback

…..

"Musuko are you okay?" Kari said interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking." Musuko said and continued eating. 'This is still great, I'm still having dinner with my Mom and I hardly do with my uncle.' He thought.

…

Davis

Davis was running through the streets with Veemon trying to keep up.

"Davis why are we running?" Veemon said.

"I just want to check on Musuko." Davis said.

"I thought you would be running this fast to see Kari." Veemon said.

"Okay it's both." Davis said. Then a twister came down right in front of him and blew him back. When the twister cleared it was Ravemon. "Hey what's your problem?"

"Are you a digidestine?" Ravemon said.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Davis said.

"I am Ravemon, humble servant of Siliphiomon, master of the shadow and style of the ninja."

"You work with Siliphomon?" Davis said.

"Yes and I have my orders to eliminate you." Ravemon said with his sword ready.

"Veemon!" Davis said.

"I'm on it." Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Alright ninja bird let's dance." Exveemon said. He went in for a punch, but Ravemon just simply moved out of the way like it was nothing. Exveemon kept throwing punches at him, but Ravemon kept dodging.

"This guy is fast." Davis said.

"Okay this time for sure." Exveemon said as he threw in another one, but Ravemon just disappeared. "Where'd he go!?"

"How'd he do that?" Davis said and Exveemon was kicked in the back of the head.

"Is that all, unimpressive." Ravemon said.

"Hold still and I'll show you impressive." Exveemon said.

"Very well." Ravemon said. Exveemon threw in a punch and it hit, but Ravemon withstood it.

"It didn't even phase him." Davis said. Ravemon thrust his arm and pushed Exveemon back.

"**Spiral Raven Claw**." Ravemon spun around in a tornado and pushed Exveemon back with his razor sharp claw. Exveemon tried pounding him, but Ravemon flew out of the way and used the same attack that pushed him into a wall.

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

"I've been better." Exveemon said.

"**Celestial Blade**." Ravemon created purple lightning that pushed them back.

"I should finish you now, but it be a waste." Ravemon said and flew off.

"Hey come back." Davis said holding his arm.

…

The Kamiyas

"So Musuko what do you want to do while you're here?" Kari said.

"I don't know, not much is different." Musuko said and heard a knock on the door. When Tai opened it Davis and Veemon were there.

"Davis Veemon what happened?" Tai said as he let them in.

"I was attacked." Davis said.

"Attacked by who?" Kari said.

"Some bird man." Davis said. "He clobbered me and Exveemon like it was nothing."

"You poor thing. I'll get the first aid." Kari said as she went to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit and helped Davis with his arm.

"This guy was strong. He said he was a master of stealth and style of the ninja." Davis said.

"I didn't think I had a chance, I say this guy was a mega." Veemon said.

"He said I wasn't even worth finishing." Davis said.

"I'll find this guy and take him down." Musuko said.

"No you can't fight him alone." Davis said standing up.

"That sounded like a protective father Davis." Tai said.

"I don't think we have to worry about finding him." Gatomon said as she pointed out the window and they saw him.

"That's the guy." Davis said.

"I know him, his name is Ravemon." Gatomon said.

"He's just standing there." Kari said.

"I think he's waiting for us." Tai said.

"Well let's not keep him waiting." Musuko said as he ran out and the others followed. They went down to the streets where the building Ravemon was standing on. "Hey down here."

"I've been waiting for you." Ravemon said.

"I'll teach you to mess with my father." Musuko said. "Veemon get ready."

"Ready!" Veemon said.

"Musuko wait Ravemon is a mega. Let Agumon handle this." Gatomon said.

"Don't worry I got this." Musuko said and got his D3 out.

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Ulforceveedramon"

"No way Veemon can go to the mega level." Kari said.

"Wow so that's my mega level." Veemon said. Ulforceveedramon flew up at Ravemon and clashed swords.

"So you're Ulforceveedramon." Ravemon said.

"And you're going down." Ulforceveedramon said and they both jumped back.

"**Spiral Raven Claw**."

"**Ray Of Victory**."

Ulforceveedramon launched the beam from his chest and pushed Ravemon back. Ulforceveedramon and Ravemon flew at each other and slashed at each other with their swords until they jumped back. Then Ravemon disappeared.

"What the?" Ulforceveedramon said and got kicked from the back. "That was a sneaky attack."

"Us ninja live by stealth." Ravemon said and disappeared again.

"Now where did he go?" Musuko said. Ulforceveedramon was started to get slashed at from all ends.

"Ulforceveedramon trust your instincts, try to sense him." Gatomon said. Ulforceveedramon tried to sense where Ravemon was.

"There!" Ulforceveedramon said as he blocked him with his sword.

"**Ray Of Victory**."

Ulforceveedramon blasted Ravemon down, but he was down completely.

"Well I haven't met an opponent like you in a long time. Until we meet again." Ravemon said and vanished.

"You want to fight, come any time." Ulforceveedramon said. Meanwhile Bluemon was watching.

"Just as I thought, oh well my turn." Bluemon said.


	6. Izzy's New Interest

All the digidestine gathered together to figure out what to do about Siliphomon now that he has help from Ravemon and Bluemon.

"So is this the Ravemon that attacked you?" Izzy said showing Ravemon on his computer.

"Yeah that's the one." Musuko said.

"I see Ravemon is a mega level digimon whose attacks are Spiral Raven Claw, Celestial Blade, and Blast Wing." Izzy said.

"I'll tell you this guy is powerful." Both Veemon said. "Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx."

"Give it a rest you two." Tai said.

"Izzy what do you suppose we do? We still need info on Siliphomon." Yolei said, but Izzy was staring at something else. "Izzy?"

"Izzy what's wrong?" Cody said.

"What's he looking at?" Matt said and they all turned and saw a girl with short light brown hair that went around her head, looked about 15, with a yellow t with the sun on it, and white shorts with a Lalamon. "Oh Izzy's checking out a girl."

"Hey I know her, her that's Clare she's in our class." Sora said.

'That's Mrs. Izumi in my time.' Musuko thought.

"Izzy likes a girl, Izzy likes a girl." Davis said. "Izzy and Clare sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

'You have no idea.' Musuko thought.

"Stop teasing him Davis. I think it's sweet." Yolei said.

"Yeah he found an interest other than computers." Davis said.

"I said stop teasing him." Yolei said.

"That doesn't sound like Izzy." Tentomon.

"Hey Izzy snap out of it." Tai said shaking him up a little.

"Huh, what?" Izzy said.

"You like that girl don't you?" Mimi said.

"Who Clare, no." Izzy said trying not to blush. "Sure she's smart, pretty, great with words, but I don't like her."

"Izzy you may be smart, but you're a terrible liar." Mimi said.

"Look just go up and talk to her." Musuko said as he got him up and pushed him to Clare.

"Hey watch my computer." Izzy said.

"Yeah leave that behind." Matt said as he took it and gave him another shove right at Clare.

"Izzy?" Clare said.

"Oh hi Clare." Izzy said.

"Izzy I don't think you've ever met my partner Lalamon." Clare said.

"Hi I'm Lalamon."

"Nice to meet you. You never met my partner. Hey Tentomon come here." Izzy said.

"Oh goodie I get to meet a friend of Izzy's." Tentomon said and flew over to him.

"Clare this is Tentomon." Izzy said.

"Hi." Clare said.

"Hey who is that flying plant anyway?" Davis said.

"I know, it's a Lalamon. She's a rookie plant digimon like me." Palmon said.

"So Izzy what are you doing out here?" Clare said.

"Oh I was just hanging with friends and I wanted to say hi. Oh wait I already did. It's just I was looking at you, not that I was thinking about you or staring at you." Izzy said sounding embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Clare said.

"Oh I'm fine, why wouldn't I be, then again I am just rambling. Oh I'm doing it again." Izzy said and she was giggling.

"Izzy I think it would make things easy if you ask her out." Tentomon whispered.

"Alright." Izzy said. "So Clare I was wondering if you like to, I mean you don't have to, I thought it be fun, but I never hang with girl."

"Izzy would like to know if you would like to go out with him." Tentomon said.

"Izzy you want to go out with me?" Clare said. Izzy's face was all red from embarrassment and being around Clare, and not knowing what to say he just shook his head. "I love to."

"Really?" Izzy said.

"Sure." Clare said.

"Oh terrific how's tonight at seven?" Tentomon said.

"I'll see you there." Clare said as she walked away.

"I hope you talk better than you did now." Tentomon said, but Izzy's face was still red.

….

The Izumis

Izzy was in his room in a tux for his date with Clare, but even though he was smart he didn't know how to date.

"How do I look?" Izzy said.

"Sharp as a knife." Tentomon said.

"Yeah a computer knife." Izzy turned around and saw Matt.

"Oh hey Matt." Izzy said.

"Wow Izzy you look good." Gabumon said.

"Not as good as me though." Matt said.

"Yeah you have girls following you and you don't even try." Izzy said.

"Enough about me. Tai says you need some help." Matt said.

"Yeah I haven't been on a date and since you date Sora I thought you could give me some advice." Izzy said.

"I see, first are you taking her to a fancy restaurant?" Matt said.

"No?" Izzy said.

"Then lose the tux you're trying too hard." Matt said.

"And that's bad?" Izzy said.

"Yes." Matt said. "Now where are you planning on taking her?"

"I was thinking dinner unless she already had dinner, then maybe a walk through the park, oh but it could be cold." Izzy said.

"Izzy!" Matt said. "You're thinking too hard, just relax. On the first date you're just getting to know the girl."

"Just getting to know her?" Izzy said.

"Yeah so just relax and be yourself." Matt said.

…

Musuko

Musuko was walking through the streets with Veemon.

"I wonder how Izzy is doing." Veemon said. "I don't understand why Izzy didn't ask Ross or your Dad for advice."

"Who knows I can barely understand what he says." Musuko said. Then energy arrows came down in front of him. "Where did that come from?" They both looked up and saw Bluemon.

"So you're the brat that is causing trouble." Bluemon said.

"Who are you?" Musuko said.

"I am Bluemon a servant of Siliphomon."

"Siliphomon!" Musuko said.

"I've been sent to take care of you and I will." Bluemon said and aimed his crossbow.

"**Blue Crossbow**." He fired energy arrows, but Veemon got him out of the way.

"Great Izzy gets a date and I'm stuck with a punk." Musuko said.

…

Izzy

Izzy arrived at Clare's apartment in black pants and a green collar shirt and took in a deep breath.

"Okay Izzy, don't blow this." Izzy said to himself and knocked on the door. When Clare opened it she was wearing a yellow blouse with a skirt. "Wow."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Clare said. "So where are we going?"

"Well there's a cool sci-fi movie if you like sci-fi and then a walk in the park." Izzy said.

"I like sci-fi and sounds great." Clare said as she closed the door.

…..

Musuko

Musuko and Veemon were running while Bluemon went after them and kept firing his arrows.

"Okay it's time to digivolve." Musuko said getting his D3.

"Oh no you don't." Bluemon said as he fired another arrow and knocked it out.

"My D3." Musuko said.

"Now you're mine." Bluemon said.

"Oh man." Musuko said.

…

The Movie Theater

"So you always had a love for computers?" Clare said.

"Yeah, I guess I have, but my friends have a problem with it from time to time." Izzy said.

"Well Izzy they might be because they could wish they had the skills you have." Clare said. "You're a smart guy and maybe deep down they wish they were too."

"Wow that's some great advice." Izzy said.

"Well I do want to be a psychiatrist." Clare said and the movie started and during it Izzy felt strange in a good way around Clare.

….

Musuko

Musuko and Veemon continued to run from Bluemon, but he had them right where he wanted them.

"There's nowhere to run now." Bluemon said.

"Now what do I do?" Musuko said with Bluemon ready to fire.

"**Queen's Paw**."

Two jewels blasted his wings and had them malfunction with Bluemon taking off. When Musuko and Veemon looked they saw Kari and Nefertimon.

"Musuko are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Musuko said.

"Who was that?" Nefertimon said.

"His name was Bluemon and I don't think he's finished. We better get Izzy and find out who he is." Musuko said.

…

The Next Day

"Hey Izzy." Musuko said as he came to his room. When he entered Izzy was on his chair and had a happy smile. "Izzy?"

"Oh Musuko isn't life amazing?" Izzy said.

"I guess, look I have a problem." Musuko said.

"Oh Musuko I had the greatest night with Clare, she agreed to go out with me again." Izzy said.

"That's great, but we have a problem with this digimon." Musuko said, but Izzy wasn't listening.

"I need to figure out where I'm taking Clare." Izzy said.

"He's been like that all day. What's the problem?" Tentomon said.

"A digimon named Bluemon attacked me last night and I think he's coming back. Guys like him don't give up easily." Musuko said.

"I'll talk to Izzy." Tentomon said.

…

The Digidestine

"Okay I'm happy Izzy might have a chance at a relationship, but we need him." Ross said.

"It's because of Izzy's brain we got out of trouble." Matt said.

"Whatever the case he'll come around. Our relationship isn't a problem." Sora said.

"Yeah, but Clare's not a member of this group." Ken said. Then four arrows each surrounded Musuko, both Veemon, Davis, Ken, Wormmon, Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon and created an energy net that shocked all of them.

"What is this?" Mimi said. They looked up and saw Bluemon.

"It's him." Musuko said.

"Now I got you digidestine." Bluemon said. "I know that those in the nets can reach the mega level and now they can't help you. Prepare for your doom."

…..

Izzy

Izzy and Clare were at a restaurant and were talking with their digimon partners.

"Izzy I have to say you're a great guy. I had fun last night." Clare said.

"Me too." Izzy said.

"Uh Izzy if I could interrupt." Tentomon said.

"You know Clare I think you're a special girl." Izzy said.

"Really." Clare said.

"Izzy." Tentomon said.

"Clare I know we only had one date, but I want us to be…."

"**Super Shocker**."

Tentomon shocked Izzy to gain his attention.

"Tentomon what was that for?" Izzy said.

"To gain your attention." Tentomon said. "Izzy I think our friends need our help."

"What?" Izzy said.

"You're smarter than this." Tentomon said. "You're letting this girl cloud your mind and right now they need your help. You don't even know what's happening." Izzy knew Tentomon was right.

"Clare I'm sorry, but I have to go." Izzy said.

"It's okay Izzy go." Clare said and Izzy ran out the door.

…

The Digidestine

Bluemon rammed himself into Shakkoumon.

"**Static Force**."

Silphymon launched its attack, but Bluemon was able to dodge it and kicked Silphymon down.

"I don't get how Ravemon couldn't finish you. Oh well unlike him, I'm not merciful." Bluemon said as all the digimon were down. "Now to finish you."

"Get away from my friends." He looked and saw Izzy flying in with Megakabuterimon.

"Izzy!" T.K. said.

"One more makes no difference." Bluemon said.

"Who is he?" Megakabuterimon said and Izzy checked his computer.

"His name is Bluemon, an ultimate and that crossbow can turn to a sword." Izzy said.

"I got him." Megakabuterimon said as he tried to grab him, but Bluemon moved out of the way and kicked him in the head, then flew down to the ground.

"Come and get me." Bluemon said. Megakabuterimon flew down at him, but Bluemon flew up at the last second and shot his arrows creating his net and shocked them. Then Bluemon kicked him down and knocked Izzy off. He tossed his crossbow up and turned it to a sword. "Say goodbye Megakabuterimon."

"**Sunshine Beam**."

A blast of sunlight pushed Bluemon off Megakabuterimon. Everyone turned and saw Clare with Sunflowmon.

"Clare!" Izzy said.

"I thought you could use some help." Clare said.

"Thanks I'll take it from here." Megakabuterimon said as he got up and rammed him with his horn and tossed him up.

"**Horn Buster**."

He launched his beam and blasted Bluemon.

"Okay so you're tougher than I thought, but I'll be back." Bluemon said and flew off. When he left all the digimon dedigivolved.

"Clare thanks for the help." Izzy said.

"My pleasure." Clare said.

"Sorry about leaving you like that." Izzy said.

"It's okay I understand. There are times my boyfriend just needs to help his friends." Clare said.

"Boyfriend?" Izzy said.

"You're not the only smart one. I'll see you later." Clare said and kissed him on the mouth. When she left Izzy fainted and the others laughed.


	7. Joe Cool?

"I can't believe it, those children are too strong for their age." Bluemon said.

"Still moping around after a beaten by a feminine." Ravemon said.

"I wasn't beaten I was just surprised, and it was that Megakabuterimon who finished me." Bluemon said. "At least I stayed and fought to the end, you didn't even finish that one kid when you had him down. You also just ran off while fighting Ulforceveedramon."

"It would have been a waste and there was no point to continue." Ravemon said.

"One more thing, don't go saying I'm moping around. You mope all your life." Bluemon said. "You go around saying there's this emptiness inside yourself and you don't do a thing about it."

"Enough you two." Siliphomon said. "Bluemon's right Ravemon, you retreated before the final blow could be struck. I want you to go out again and don't retreat unless it's absolutely necessary."

"That's what I'm talking about." Bluemon said.

"You're going with him." Siliphomon said.

"What!?" Bluemon said.

"If you two work together as much as you argue those digidestine will suffer." Siliphomon said

…

Joe

Joe was at his school and was checking out a girl that had blue hair, red shorts, grey t and was doing some studying. Then Musuko with Davis came by.

"Hello!" Musuko yelled in his ear that had Joe jumped from surprise.

"Don't do that." Joe said.

"Who's that girl Joe?" Davis said.

"Her name is Jennet, but she likes to be called Jen." Joe said.

"So why are you looking at her?" Davis said.

"The same reason you look at Kari." Veemon said.

"Oh Joe has a crush too." Davis said and Joe's face turned red.

'Wait a minute Jen, that's Mrs. Kido. Is there anyone in this time from my time that is dating?' Musuko thought.

"I thought you were interested in Mimi." Davis said.

"That was before I met Jen. I have a lot in common with her." Joe said.

"So go and ask her out. Izzy did it, so can you." Musuko said.

"I don't know. What do I say?" Joe said.

"Try and impress her. Try and be cool, act like you don't care for anything." Davis said.

"I don't know you strike out." Joe said.

"Actually…." "Go for it." Davis interrupted Musuko.

"Okay I'll try." Joe said and walked like he was confident.

"This won't go well." Musuko said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"Because Joe should be himself." Musuko said.

"Yeah, but with Joe it's his best chance." Davis said.

"But you were the one that told me it's best to be yourself. That's one reason my Mom loves you." Musuko said. Joe walked up to Jen.

"Hey Jen." Joe said acting like he didn't care.

"Hi Joe, what's up?" Jen said.

"Oh nothing really." Joe said.

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be acting like yourself." Jen said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me." Joe said as he leaned to the right, but landed on the ground.

"Right I'll catch you later I got work to do." Jen said as she gathered her books and walked away.

"Well that didn't work." Davis said.

…

The Digidestine

"Get out of here, Joe likes a girl." Ross said since Davis and Musuko met up with the others.

"Yeah, but he didn't do so well in round one." Davis said.

"Hey Musuko how is Joe with the ladies in the future?" Tai said.

"He is married and does have one son so far." Musuko said.

"So what when wrong with Joe?" T.K. said.

"He tried to be someone he isn't." Veemon said.

"You told him that didn't you Davis." Yolei said.

"I was trying to be helpful." Davis said. "Come on he is reliable, but I don't see girls looking at him."

"Speaking of Joe where is he?" Matt said.

…

The Park

Jen was doing some studying on a bench.

"Joe are you sure about this?" Gomamon said.

"You've seen how I really am Gomamon. This way is my best chance with a girl like Jen." Joe said and walked up to her. "Hey Jen." When Jen looked up she saw Joe had his hair combed back, no glasses, leather jacket and pants, with a black shirt.

"Uh Joe?" Jen said.

"Yeah it's me." Joe said placing his foot on the bench and rested an arm on his knee.

"What are you wearing?" Jen said.

"It's a new look of mine." Joe said as he took out a soda and took a sip of it. Then crushed the can on his forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem like yourself today." Jen said.

"It's just how I am." Joe said. He took her book out of her hands. "Why do you bother with boring books?"

"Don't you always do your homework?" Jen said.

"Maybe, or maybe I just have them do it for me. Now what do you say, you me?" Joe said as he got her in a head lock. Jen managed to pull out.

"What's wrong with you?" Jen said irritated, got her stuff and left.

"Jen wait." Joe said as he tried to grab her, but she just slapped him.

"I don't know what your deal is, but stay away from me…you weirdo." Jen said and walked away. After she left Joe put on his glasses and was upset with himself.

…

Joe's Apartment

Joe was upset that he blew a chance he could have had with Jen until Ross came walking in.

"Hey Joe." Ross said.

"Hi." Joe said all upset.

"Davis and Musuko told us you were trying to impress some girl." Ross said. "Who's this Jen anyway? Tell me about her."

"Jen?" Joe said. "She's at my school to help study to become a dentist. She also has a competitive side to her and can get a little angry, but still there's just something about her."

"Okay, well you know what you need to do." Ross said.

"What?" Joe said.

"Find her, explain what you were doing, and be yourself." Ross said.

"Really?" Joe said.

"Davis found out he was wrong and we all agree you should be yourself in this case." Ross said. "Besides starting a relationship based on a lie is never pretty. Just go find her and be yourself."

"Okay I'll try." Joe said and left to find Jen.

"Hey wait for me." Gomamon said.

…

Jen

Jen was down by the harbor and was throwing rocks into the ocean.

"What got into Joe? I thought I knew him." Jen said.

"Jen!" She turned and saw Joe running towards her.

"What do you want now?" Jen said.

"First I want to apologize how I acted." Joe said. "You see the reason I acted that way was because I never thought you notice a guy like me for who I really am. I was trying to impress you."

"Impress me? But I'm so…" "Amazing." Joe said and that had her blush and fiddle with her hair.

"Look please give me another chance and I'll be myself." Joe said.

"Oh sweet, I hate sweet." They looked up and saw Bluemon and Ravemon.

"Oh no not those two." Joe said.

"I suppose one digidestine will do." Bluemon said.

"Joe who are they?" Jen said.

"Just stay close to me." Joe said. "Gomamon!"

"I'm on it." Gomamon said.

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakoumon"

"Ikkakoumon digivolve to…Zudomon"

"Don't you know not to make your target so big?" Bluemon said.

"**Spiral Raven Claw**."

Zudomon tried to stop Ravemon with his hammer, but was pushed back and got hit.

"**Blue Crossbow**."

Bluemon fired his arrows and blasted Zudomon.

"No good Bluemon is too fast and Ravemon is too powerful." Joe said.

"This battle ends now." Ravemon said ready to finish Zudomon with his sword.

"Zudomon look out!" Joe said, but before he could deal the final blow Ulforceveedramon blocked him.

"This battle is just beginning." Ulforceveedramon said and all the digimon came in their strongest forms.

"Joe are you okay?" Tai said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Joe said. Wargreymon was attacking Ravemon with his destroyers, but Ravemon was too fast.

"Quick surround him." Metalgarurumon said as those two with Imperialdramon and Ulforceveedramon surrounded him.

"Now we got you." Imperialdramon said. However Ravemon just disappeared. "I forgot he could do that."

"**Celestial Blade**."

Ravemon was above them and created his lightning that shocked all four of them.

"I'll get him." Ulforceveedramon said as he flew up and those two collided swords.

"**Crazy Sword**."

Ross's partner Crazillamon launched his wave attack, but Bluemon moved out of the way.

"You miss." Bluemon said.

"I don't think so." Crazillamon said as he adjusted his swords and the blast turned around.

"Interesting, but not good." Bluemon said as his crossbow turned into a sword and blocked the attack.

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Static Force**."

Shakkoumon and Silphymon launched their attacks, but Bluemon with stood it. Then Garudamon, Lillymon, and Megakabuterimon flew in at him, but he was able to avoid all of them.

"Zudomon can you get up?" Joe said.

"I'll try." Zudomon said as he tried to get up.

"**Speed Slice**." Bluemon flew around at extreme speed and used his sword and slashed at all of them.

"**Celestial Blade**."

Ravemon launched his lightning and hit all of them, even Bluemon.

"Hey watch where you're blasting that thing." Bluemon said.

"Next time don't get in my way." Ravemon said.

"Oh you think you're all high and mighty since you're a mega." Bluemon said.

"At least I'm not having difficulty." Ravemon said.

"Hello I'm slashing and blasting away at them and they can't stop me." Bluemon said. Joe saw this as an opportunity to strike.

"Zudomon now!" Joe said.

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

Zudomon slammed down his hammer and blasted Bluemon that had him push into Ravemon and they both fell in the water.

"That takes care of them for now." Joe said. "I'll take a look at the others and see if they're okay."

"Good old reliable Joe." T.K. said. Jen even gave Joe a kiss on the cheek for his reliability and for his quick thinking.

"Now that was impressive." Jen said.

"Oh now Joe has a girlfriend." Davis said.

"That was also pretty cool Joe." Jen said.

"Joe, cool I don't know about that." Musuko said.

"See, much easier to be yourself." Ross said.

…

Ravemon And Bluemon

They were washed down the ocean and pulled themselves out of the water.

"I thought we had them for sure." Bluemon said.

"Master!" Ravemon said as they saw Siliphomon.

"Just as I thought, but not to worry I have an idea that will take care of the digidestine." Siliphomon said.


	8. Into The Castle

"Master what is the plan this time for those children?" Bluemon said.

"I figure it's only a matter of time until the digidestine find my base." Siliphomon said.

"It's hard to miss a castle that's out in the ocean." Bluemon said.

"Exactly, I know they'll be here soon enough and that's when we'll have them." Siliphomon said. "By the way where's Ravemon?"

"I don't know, outside doing some thinking I guess." Bluemon said and that was what Ravemon was doing.

'I still feel empty inside, why do I feel this way?' Ravemon thought. "Why do I feel so empty!?" He shouted. "I can't let this blind me, my serves belongs to Siliphomon."

…..

The Digidestine

They all met up at Izzy's place because Izzy had important information.

"Hey Izzy why did you call us here?" Tai said.

"I want to show you guys this. Izzy said showing Siliphomon's castle on his computer. "I found out this is Siliphomon's castle."

"It is!" Musuko said.

"Great we know where he is let's head over there and take him out." Davis said.

"Hold it Davis we can't just go running in there." T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right we need a plan." Matt said.

"Don't forget Siliphomon has Ravemon and Bluemon and I bet he would be ready for us." Kari said.

"So what are we going to do?" Mimi said.

"If we all work together we can take Siliphomon easily." Musuko said.

"Even if we all attacked Siliphomon must be powerful, especially if it's like Malomyotismon since it took the entire world to stop that guy." Yolei said.

"Maybe, but with all of us attacking he would still have a tough time." Musuko said. "I was told you guys had a tough time beating Malomyotismon because he used the depression of kids and it made him stronger, but Siliphomon doesn't have that he relies on his own strength."

"Then let's go, if we all attack together we can win." Davis said.

"I don't know Davis." Cody said.

"Geez what's with you guys doubting yourself before we even fight." Davis said. "We know where he is, they have two megas and an ultimate, but we have way more. We can take him and we can stop him before he has the chance to start whatever he is up to."

"My Dad is right, we just need to work together." Musuko said. "I don't want to put you guys in danger because if something happens then my time changes, but you helped me out a lot. We can do this."

"Well when you put it that way I'm with you." Ross said.

"So am I." Ken said.

"Me too." Tai said and they all started to agree.

"Then what are we waiting for." Musuko said.

…

Siliphomon's castle

The digidestine were on their way to Siliphomon's castle to put an end to him once and for all. When they arrived they were at a bridge that connected Siliphomon's castle to land.

"Here we are." Sora said.

"So let's take care of this once and for all." Musuko said as they ran across the bridge, but before they could make it across Ravemon appeared through a twister.

"It's Ravemon." Davis said.

"You cannot be permitted to go any further." Ravemon said.

"Oh yeah who's gonna stop us?" Veemon said.

"You're looking at him." Ravemon said.

"Musuko?" Kari said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of him." Musuko said

"But you said we all need to work together." Yolei said.

"I know, but he won't let us through if we don't do something. I'll handle him the rest of you just go." Musuko said. "Veemon get ready."

"Veemon warp digivolve to…Ulforceveedramon"

"While I have him you guys run inside." Musuko said.

"We're not leaving you to fight alone." Kari said.

"You have to I'll be there as fast as I can." Musuko said.

"Well…I'm your father and I say no way." Davis said.

"Yeah well he never really listened to his father, but he's right just go." Ulforceveedramon said and flew in with his sword out and clashed with Ravemon's and held him down. "Go now's your chance."

"Get going we can't hold for long." Musuko said.

"We're not leaving you to fight alone." Kari said.

"Just get going!" Musuko said.

"You heard the man." Matt said as they all ran for the door.

"Kari come on." Tai said as he grabbed her wrist and ran.

"Move it Davis." Ross said as he pushed Davis across and they all made it inside.

"You dare challenge me alone." Ravemon said.

"I triple dog dare." Ulforeveedramon said and they both jumped back.

"It's your destruction." Ravemon said.

"**Blast Wing**." He launched daggers from his white wing.

"Look out." Musuko said andUlforceveedramon flew over them with Ravemon flying in at him. Inside the castle was lit by torches.

"This place is huge." Sora said.

"Siliphomon could be anywhere." Izzy said. Tai grabbed a torch off the wall.

"Come on let's get moving." Tai said. Kari stayed back feeling upset about leaving Musuko behind.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"I'm worried about Musuko." Kari said.

"I'm worried about him too." Davis said.

"He'll be aright guys." Veemon said.

"He can hold his own against Ravemon, the rest of us can handle Siliphomon." Gatomon said. They still didn't like it, but went on ahead. Ulforceveedramon and Ravemon continued to slash at each other.

"Quite the warrior with the sword." Ravemon said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Ulforceveedramon said. The two flew at each other again and started slashing at each other.

"Get him Ulforceveedramon." Musuko said.

"**Spiral Raven Claw**."

Ravemon span around and struck Ulforceveedramon from all directions.

"Is that all you got?" Ulforceveedramon said.

"You'll soon see." Ravemon said.

"**Ray Of Victory**."

"**Celestial Blade**."

The two attacks collided causing a powerful explosion. Ulforceveedramon flew through the smoke, but Ravemon stopped him with his sword.

"Why do you continue to battle when it's pointless?" Ravemon said.

"Are you saying you don't want to fight?" Ulforceveedramon said.

"I do as my master commands." Ravemon said. "Why do you fight?"

"I fight for what's right. I fight to protect Musuko." Ulforceveedramon said.

"Don't you see Ravemon, we never give up because we know what we're fighting for. We're fighting for what's right, for our friends." Musuko said and Ulforceveedramon gave him an uppercut.

"Friends, do you mean your master?" Ravemon said.

"I don't have a master, that's not what friends are." Ulforceveedramon said.

"I'm guessing you never had a friend because I doubt Siliphomon and Bluemon consider you as a friend." Musuko said.

"Silence yourself." Ravemon said and went into attack. Inside the digidestine made it to a giant door.

"This must be it, time to finish this." Tai said but noticed Kari kept looking back.

"Kari what's the matter?" T.K. said. She didn't answer she just ran off.

"Kari where are you going?" Tai said.

"I'm going to help Musuko." Kari said. "I can't explain it, there's just something telling me that I have to be there for Musuko, that he might need me and I'm going to help." She ran off and soon Davis too.

"Davis you too?" Ken said.

"What can I say he's my son." Davis said and ran off. When they were gone an energy net came down on the digidestine and shocked them.

"**Blast Wing**."

Ravemon launched his daggers and pushed Ulforceveedramon down. Then he kicked him down to the ground and was at his mercy.

"Talk all you want of this so called friends. This battle ends now." Ravemon said with his sword ready to strike Ulforceveedramon.

"No!" Musuko said.

"**Celestial Arrow**."

"**V-Laser**."

Two attacks came at Ravemon and pushed him off Ulforceveedramon, but he used the momentum and flew up. They saw Davis and Kari with Exveemon and Angewomon.

"What are you doing here?" Musuko said.

"We're here to help." Davis said.

"I know you didn't want us to, but we had to do something." Kari said.

"Are you alright Ulforceveedramon?" Angewomon said.

"Yes thanks." Ulforceveedramon said.

"What are friends for?" Exveemon said. Ravemon took a long look at them and held his chest.

"That feeling is back, but worse." Ravemon said.

"What's the matter with him?" Davis said.

"Why do I feel this way? Someone tell me why do I feel empty." Ravemon said.

"Empty?" Kari said.

"I wonder around feeling an emptiness inside my chest, feeling pain and I don't know why." Ravemon said.

"I think it's because he doesn't have any friends." Ulforceveedramon said.

"I think so. Ravemon everyone needs a friend. Not a lot just one." Musuko said. "That emptiness is probably because you don't have any."

"We knew a digimon like that." Kari said.

"We did?" Davis said.

"Yeah Blackwargreymon." Kari said. "He always did soul searching and soon he thought of us as his friends."

"But I wonder the digital world and find nothing. I tried to counter it with strength, but it won't go away." Ravemon said.

"I know someone like you." Musuko said. "His name was Travis and he thought about nothing, but power. Even used dark power and turned into a monster because he wanted to destroy the digital world, but found out he hurt real creatures and regretted everything when my friends and I stopped him and soon we became friends."

"Ravemon forget Siliphomon we can be friends." Ulforceveedramon said.

"I need some time to think of this, but I say that could be a possibility." Ravemon said and flew off with the digimon dedigivolving.

"I hope so." Musuko said. Then arrows came around them and formed a net that shocked them and black out, but Musuko saw Bluemon before he did.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

When Musuko began to wake up he and Veemon were in a metal circle and their hands were restraint. When he looked around he saw that the other digidestine and digimon were waking up and were chained to some pillars.

"Oh good you're awake." He looked ahead and saw Siliphomon.

"You!" Musuko said.

"I'm glad to see you're all starting to wake up." Siliphomon said.

"What happened" Tai said.

"I'll tell you what happened. That Bluemon ambushed us." Matt said.

"Indeed he did." Siliphomon said.

"You were expecting us to come." Ken said.

"I was, I knew it would only be a matter of time until you kids found my lair so I as prepared for it." Siliphomon said. "You made it easier when you split up a little."

"Now that you got us what do you want?" Musuko said.

"Oh you just want to get right to it." Siliphomon said as he patted his head.

"Take your hands off him." Davis said.

"My Davis already acting like a father at the age of 12." Siliphomon said.

"Just tell us what you want." Musuko said. "Why did you come to the past?"

"Oh very well, none of you will be around much longer so I'll tell you anyway." Siliphomon said. "You see I stored so much energy inside myself to make a time jump. I was planning to go back 40 years, before the digidestine existed so there would be no digidestine."

"So why stop at 30?" Musuko said.

"I told you by interrupting the process there would be dire consequences." Siliphomon said. "You two stopped me before it was complete."

"So why didn't you go back when we were separated?" Veemon said.

"Because it took so much energy out of me. I didn't had the power to make another time jump." Siliphomon said. "But I figure if I could destroy the digidestine here I could at least be rid of you and your annoying friends."

"That's not going to happen." Ross said.

"Yeah you haven't won anything yet." Yolei said.

"Key word, yet." Siliphomon said.

"You won't get away with this." Musuko said. "Just wait until I break out of this thing and get y friends out of there. We'll kick you right in the can."

"If I recall the digidestine don't keep secrets from each other, but you've been keeping a big secret from them." Siliphomon said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora said.

"Musuko would never hide anything from us." Kari said. "You don't know what you're talking about so just leave Musuko alone."

"Figures you would say that Kari." Siliphomon said as he walked right over to her.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"Musuko has been keeping something from you and it's about you." Siliphomon said.

"Me?" Kari said.

"Yes since you're the nicest person ever, real supportive, considerate of others, always there when he needs you." Siliphomon said holding four fingers.

"Musuko told me that's what his Mom is like." Kari said. Siliphomon smirked and that's when Kari realized it. "Wait…I'm Musuko's Mom." That surprised all of them.

"Oh now I'm wondering if your family are millionaires from Davis's business or if Kari answered a million dollar question." Siliphomon said walking back to Musuko.

"No wonder I felt some sort of connection to Musuko and all these feelings I've had." Kari said.

"I think you just had your first mother's intuition." Siliphomon said.

"Musuko why didn't you tell us?" Cody said.

"I thought it would be a big distraction since it was before they started dating." Musuko said. "My friends would have told me we can't deal with distractions."

"That and you thought you could disappear, but you're still here unfortunately so you were worried for nothing." Siliphomon said.

"So now that you got us what are you going to do?" Musuko said getting furious.

"Well I was planning on destroying the digidestine, but I figure it would be more fun now that Davis and Kari know you're their son that they watch you perish." Siliphomon said.

"No you can't." Kari said.

"I can and will." Siliphomon said as he stored electricity in his hand. "This time no one is coming to save you Musuko. This will teach you not to meddle in other people's business." He was about to fire and they were all scared.

"**Hand Of Faith**."

A blast came on Siliphomon's left and stopped Siliphomon from attacking. Everyone turned and saw Angemon with Musuko's friend Benson.

"Sorry, but no one fries my friend." Benson said.

"Benson!" Musuko said.

"But how?" Siliphomon said.

"**Meteor Wings**."

Fire shot down from the ceiling, but Siliphomon was able to brush them aside. Everyone saw Birdramon and Natalie.

"Sorry, but no one destroys our friends." Natalie said.

"Natalie!" Musuko said.

"It can't be." Siliphomon said.

"**Needle Spread**."

A bunch of needles were heading towards Siliphomon's right, but he jumped out of the way and they all saw Togemon and Mason.

"Who said you could have the fun without us?" Mason said.

"Mason!"

"How did they get here?" Siliphomon said.

"**Celestial Arrow**."

An arrow was shot in front of Siliphomon and pushed him back. They looked behind Musuko and saw Angewomon and Koji.

"Sorry, but you're not destroying my brother." Koji said.

"How can this be?" Siliphomon said. Then Wendingomon jumped and pushed Siliphomon back and saw William on his head.

"You think I'm letting you destroy my best friend you're wrong." William said.

"How is it possible you kids got here?" Siliphomon said.

"We had Izzy trace the frequency of your time jump." Benson said.

"It took some time and he had to match the energy." Natalie said.

"But with him being the smart one he figured it out." Mason said.

"All we had to do was jump in." Koji said.

"After that we just had to do was track Musuko down." William said.

"Even if you're all together you can't beat me." Siliphomon said.

"Hold him off while we get them out of here." William said as the digimon held off Siliphomon. William went ot Musuko to get him free.

"I've never been glad to see you guys." Musuko said.

"You can tell us you're glad later." William said as he managed to get the cuffs off. The others managed to get the other digidestine free.

"Thanks you must be Musuko's friends." Ross said.

"That we are." Benson said.

"Wow you guys look like us. So then you must be our kids." Matt said.

"We are, but we can talk later. We got to get out of here." Natalie said as Siliphomon blasted the digimon down.

"Come on the exit's this way." Koji said as they made a run for it.

"Guys come on." Mason said as the digimon went with them.

"Bluemon! Don't let them escape." Siliphomon said.

"I'm on it." Bluemon said as he flew by.

"Wendingomon give us some cover." William said.

"**Koko Crusher**."

Wendingomon extended his chest and started blasting away that had the castle fall apart and provided cover for them to get away.

"Digidestine you can't escape me for long! I'll find you again" Siliphomon shouted. After the digidestine made it out of the castle they kept running until they were a safe enough distance.

"Thanks guys I owe you big time." Musuko said.

"Well you've done that for us multiple times." Benson said.

"So all this time Musuko was Kari and Davis's son." Tai said. "This whole time I've been an uncle."

"I guess and might I say to this whole me and Kari thing. YES!" Davis said being as happy as he can be at a time like this.


	10. Time Truth

After the digidestine made their escape Bluemon and Siliphomon walked through the mess of what was left of his castle.

"Curse those digidestine, Bluemonwhere is Ravemon?" Siliphomon said.

"I don't know after the battle with Ulforceveedramon he just disappeared." Bluemon said.

"Now with those kids from the future by their side there's no telling how powerful they are." Siliphomon said.

"Well there is one thing you can do." Bluemon said.

"I don't have enough energy yet for a time jump." Siliphomon said.

"I mean we have an army." Bluemon said.

"An army?" Siliphomon said.

"Even the digidestine can't handle a power house army and when they are led by a couple powerful digimon and we can rule both worlds." Bluemon said.

"Genius." Siliphomon said.

"I live to your services." Bluemon said.

…

The Kamiyas

After the battle everyone headed for Kari and Tai's place to relax and figure out their next move.

"Hey thanks for coming to rescue us." Sora said.

"It was no problem at all." Benson said.

"So exactly who are you guys?" Ross said.

"I'm Benson that's my cousin Natalie." Benson said.

"My name is Mason."

"I'm William."

"And I'm Koji."

"Wow Koji you look a lot like Kari except you're a boy." Ross said already knowing the truth.

"Oh really." Koji said trying to keep it a secret.

"It's okay Koji they know." Musuko said.

"They do?" Koji said.

"They do." Musuko said. "Guys Koji is the brother I told you about. He's Davis and Kari's son too."

"I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut about you." Natalie said.

"Hey I didn't spill the secret Siliphomon did." Musuko said.

"So who are the rest of you parent wise?" Tai said.

"Should we tell who even though based on how we look gives it away?" Benson said.

"I guess the timeline can't get any more messed up." William said. "My father is your friend Willis."

"Wow Willis' son!" Davis said.

"What about you Benson. It seems obvious I'm your father, but who's your mother?" T.K. said.

"That would be a girl named Mina." Benson said.

"Mina? Hey wait that's the name of that cheerleader at my school." T.K. said.

"Blonde one, that's the one." Benson said.

"What about you Natalie?" Matt said.

"Well I am your daughter Matt and Sora's." Natalie said and that surprised both of them.

"Our daughter!" Sora said.

"We only went out for a few months. I'm too young for marriage." Matt said.

"Who said anything about marriage now?" Natalie said.

"I always thought Sora would still be with Tai." Yolei said.

"Okay what you Mason?" Mimi said.

"I'm actually your son Mimi." Mason said. "Wow that sounded weird. Come on calling your parents by their first names has to be weird."

"Really that's the only weird part." Natalie said.

"It also seems obvious that he's the son of our friend Michael." Ken said.

"Wow Michael I saw that one coming." Yolei said.

"Well he is my father, but they had to get a divorce since he's a pilot now and it wasn't working. My brother Malcolm and I have a new father named Tai."

"Whoa Tai!" Matt said and Tai practically fell over.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." Ross said.

"Guys I think Tai stopped breathing." Agumon said as they all saw he wasn't moving.

"I think Tai just got struck with an unbelievable future." Cody said and they all laughed, but Musuko saw Kari had her mind on something else so he went over to talk to her.

"Kari are you okay?" Musuko said.

"I don't know SON." Kari said.

"Kari I did want to tell you, but I didn't know how and I didn't want to see you like this. Besides I could have disappeared or it be a huge distraction." Musuko said.

"This is crazy, I never even been on a date." Kari said. "Now it seems Davis and I are married. It's just so confusing, I don't even know what I feel towards him or how he feels to me."

"Maybe you get an idea if you just talk to him about this whole thing." Musuko said. "I know you keep everything you feel inside, but that's wrong."

"I just don't know anymore." Kari said and went out to the balcony.

….

Siliphomon

Siliphomon and Bluemon were heading for a digital gate with Bluemon bowed to him.

"So master when do we leave?" Bluemon said.

"Actually Bluemon there's been a change." Siliphomon said.

"What do you mean?" Bluemon said.

"I've decided to gather my army myself." Siliphomon said.

"But…but it was my idea to gather an army. I deserve to go." Bluemon said.

"Bluemon silence yourself." Siliphomon said.

"You can't treat me this way, I'm no child." Bluemon said.

"Bluemon!" Siliphomon shouted. "I need you here to do something important, but I doubt you'll survive."

"What do you mean?" Bluemon said.

"I need you here to destroy or at least stall the digidestine until I return." Siliphomon said..

"Me? Destroy the digidestine?" Bluemon said.

"Yes it's an important task I can only trust you with, but like I said I doubt you'll survive." Siliphomon said. "As a reward for your loyalty when I conquer this city it will be in your honor."

"My honor! But how can I destroy them? Now that they have those brats from the future they can use up to 9 megas." Bluemon said.

"Another reward for your loyalty." Siliphomon said. "I will bestow new power to you." He tapped his forhead and both were surrounded by a bright light.

….

The Kamiyas

Kari stared out at the sky still be confused about this whole thing with Musuko.

"Hey." She turned around and saw Davis.

"Oh hi Davis." Kari said staring back to the sky.

"Musuko told me you were out here. Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kari said.

"I know you better than that. Come on Kari just be honest with me." Davis said.

"I'm just confused about us." Kari said.

"Us?" Davis said.

"We find out Musuko and Koji are our kids and we're not even dating." Kari said. "I'm not sure how to take this or how this could even happen."

"I guess this is why Musuko didn't want to tell us." Davis said.

"He made that pretty clear." Kari said.

"I know how you feel. How do you think I felt when Musuko told us he was my son?" Davis said. "I was confused whether if I should be in total shock or happy that I do have a son."

"Maybe, but Davis I'm not sure how I feel about you." Kari said facing him, but Davis placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything be okay, when this is over we can talk about it or whenever." Davis said and kissed her. Kari was surprised, but slowly began to close her eyes until he pulled back.

"What was that for?" Kari said.

"I don't know. It just felt right since Musuko and Koji are our kids and….I really care about you Kari." Davis said. "If this makes you feel uncomfortable I'm real sorry." Kari just placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him putting her arms around his neck and his around her waist and Musuko saw the whole thing.

"Usually I'm grossed out by that all the time, but not this time." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko." He turned to see Natalie's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Natalie." Musuko said.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Natalie said.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Musuko said.

"Well first you scared us when you jumped in after Siliphomon." Natalie said.

"Oh sorry about that." Musuko said.

"Plus there's the fact that we're helping our parents and half of them are the same age as us." Natalie said. "Also you should be sorry I thought we might not see you again." Musuko placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Natalie. I won't do anything that my scare you or worry you since you're one of the greatest friends I had. I promise." Musuko said with Natalie blushing after he walked away.

"You're one of the greatest friends I had." Mason said.

"Add that to a list of Natalie and Musuko moments." Benson said with William and Koji laughing. "That's what happens with her boyfriend. Natalie started pulling his ear.

"Hey how many times do I have to tell you? Musuko is not my boyfriend." Natalie said with her furious. "You get over here too." She started pulling Mason's ear.

"What is it with girls always pulling the ear?" Mason said.

"You're not most girls Natalie. "Benson said.

"Good point." Natalie said as he let them go and pounded them in the gut.

"Maybe they should listen to Natalie." William said.

"She is the rough and tough kind of girl." Koji said. Then they started hearing noises and saw flashes. When they all went out and saw the skies turn dark with lightning.

"What's going on?" Mimi said.

"The beginning of the end." They looked up and saw a flying blue human shaped machine with wings that had rocket thrusters, an orange power core, a crossbow on one arm, and a sword on the other.

"Guys I think that's Bluemon." Izzy said.

"Not anymore. Now I am Jetswiftmon."

"Jetswiftmon?" Musuko said.

"Now I am a mega level thanks to Siliphomon for one reason, to destroy all of you." Jetswiftmon said.

"**Jet Stream Arrow**." He fired an energy arrow from his crossbow and they all took cover.

"Time to double armor digivolve. My friends and I can armor digivolve too." Musuko said.

"Really?" Davis said.

"Care to find out." Musuko said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Both of them said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"Shall we all." Natalie said.

"Lets." Yolei said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Both said.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon The Wings Of Love"

"Biyomon armor digivolve to…Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

"Our turn." Mason said to Cody.

"Digi-Armor Energize." They both said.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon The Drill Of Power"

"Palmon armor digivolve to…Shurinamon The Ninja Lady Of Sincerity"

"Now it's our turn." Benson said.

"Let's do it." Koji said.

"We're with you." T.K. said referring to him and Kari.

"Digi-Armor Energize." All four said.

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nefertimon The Angel Of Light"

"Don't forget me." Ross said.

"Digi-Armor Energize"

"Aquamon Armor digivolve to….Washamon The Shard Of Generosity"

"Big deal so you have a lot of armor digimon." Jetswiftmon said.

"Let's how him what armor digimon are about." Flamedramon said.

"Attack!" The other said as they all jumped up, but Jetswiftmon used his new speed and flew past all of them and knocked them down.

"You can't match my power, prepare to be destroyed." Jetswiftmon said as he fired his arrow.


	11. Restore Broken Time

"It's time for this world and the digital to end. It will be rewritten into my image." Siliphomon said. "Come my new generals Minervamon, Skullknightmon." A Minervamon and Skullnightmon came and bow down to him.

"You summoned us master." Skullknightmon said.

"We are about to enter the real world and rewrite history into my image." Siliphomon said.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Minervamon said.

"Are the Tankmon and Golemon ready?" Siliphomon said.

"Awaiting your command." Skullknightmon said.

"Excellent, now a new age shall begin." Siliphomon said.

…..

The Real World

Jetswiftmon continue to battle the digidestine as he fired his arrows at the armor digimon.

"Run all you want digidestine you can't avoid me." Jetswiftmon said.

"We need to get him out of the way." Musuko said.

"I don't think he'll let us through." Ross said.

"Guys give it everything you got." Davis said.

"You heard him." Flamedramon said.

"**Flame Fist**."

Both Flamedramon launched their attacks.

"**Star Shower**."

Both the Pegasusmon launched their stars from their wings.

"**Rosetta Stone**."

Both Nefertimon fired their stone tablets.

"**Eagle Eyes**."

"**Air Slicer**."

"**Gold Rush**."

"**Leaf Shuriken**."

"**Ice Strike**."

All of them launched their attacks, but Jetswiftmon was able to withstand all of because his armor was thick and with him being a mega.

"You have nowhere near the power I have." Jetswiftmon said.

"Guys hold up for a sec." William said.

"What's the matter?" Lopmon said.

"Can't you see Jetswiftmon is distracting us from something bigger. I doubt the dark clouds and lightning are his doing." William said.

"William's right this is Siliphomon's doing." Ken said.

"What's going on?" Musuko said.

"Like I tell you." Jetswiftmon said.

"Forget it Musuko it's obvious he won't talk." Tai said.

"That's right, soon Siliphomon will rewrite history, a history where none of you exist." Jetswiftmon said.

"**Jet Stream Arrow**."

Jetswiftmon fired his arrows and blasted them all down. He flew down and stoo right in front of Musuko with his sword right at him.

"You're the problem of my master, not anymore." Jetswiftmon said.

"Get away from my son." Kari said and Nefertimon fired her tablet at him, but he flew out of the way. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Musuko said.

"Not for long any of you will be." Jetswiftmon said, but got blasted from lightning. They all looked up and saw Ravemon.

"Ravemon!" Musuko said.

"What's he doing here?" Flamedramon said.

"He is trying to distract you. Siliphomon has an army crossing over to the real world." Ravemon said and that surprised him.

"Traitor what are you doing telling the enemy." Jetswiftmon said.

"Ravemon?" Musuko said.

"I thought about what you and Ulforceveedramon said Musuko." Ravemon said. "I didn't know what a friend was until you told me. Siliphomon and Bluemon are no friends of mine."

"Friends who needs them." Jetswiftmon said.

"Coe with me digidestine and I will take you to Siliphomon. He has an army waiting." Ravemon said.

"Can we trust him? This could be a trick." Benson said.

"We can trust him guys." Musuko said. They figure if Musuko trusted him then they might be able to trust him.

"Come with me I will take you to him." Ravemon said leading the way.

"I won't let you escape digidestine." Jetswiftmon said as he dived down for them.

"Agumon quick stop him." Tai said.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…Wargreymon"

Wargreymon flew up and stopped Jetswiftmon.

"Tai?" Davis said.

"Davis you and the others go on ahead I'll take care of this guy." Tai said.

"You can't fight him alone. We'll help you." Matt said.

"Davis take the others and go." Tai said. Davis agreed and had their digimon digivolved with Musuko and Davis' group following Ravemon.

"Very well I'll destroy all of you first." Jetswiftmon said.

….

Siliphomon

Siliphomon with his army of Tankmon and Golemon and his generals came through a digital gate in a clearing up in the mountains.

"The real world is ours for the taking." Siliphomon said. Ravemon lead the digidestine straight towards him.

"Siliphomon!" Musuko said and they all saw them.

"So Jetswiftmon couldn't stop you anyway meet my generals Minervamon and Skullknightmon." Siliphomon said. "Ravemon what are you doing with them?"

"They helped me saw the light. You used me for my power." Ravemon said.

"So you lead them here have you? You were always loyal to me." Siliphomon said getting mad. "How dare you! You always complain about emptiness well try some actual pain." He shot lightning right through Ravemon's chest.

"Ravemon!" Musuko said.

Musuko stop him my friend." Ravemon said and burst into data. Musuko was sad and shortly turned to rage.

"You'll pay for that." Musuko said.

"That's right we'll stop you right now." Davis said.

"Let's do it guys." Musuko said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquilamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Gotsumon digivolve to….Monochromon"

"Aquamon digivolve to….Tsunamimon"

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Lopmon digivolve to….Wendingomon"

"Wendingomon digivolve to….Antylamon"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Now watch this kids." Davis said.

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

"Imperialdramon mode change to….Fighter Mode"

"Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to….Silphymon"

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to….Shakkoumon"

"Monochromon, Tsunamimon DNA digivolve to….Crazillamon"

"Pretty impressive, but check this out." Musuko said. "Ready William?"

"Always." William said.

"Bio DNA Activate."

"Aeroveedramon, Antylamon bio DNA digivolve to…Cheradomon"

"Our turn Koji." Benson said.

"Let's do it." Koji said.

"Bio DNA Acitvate."

"Angewomon, Magnaangemon bio DNA digivolve to….Angelmon"

"That leaves us." Natalie said.

"All set." Mason said.

"Bio DNA Activate."

"Garudamon, Lillymon bio DNA digivolve to….Phenixiomon"

"No way." Ross said.

"They became digimon together." Davis said.

"It does not matter." Siliphomon said. "Attack!" The army charged.

"Bring it on." Cheradomon said and all seven went to attack. They all fought their way through and the two generals attacked. Skullknightmon attacked Shakkoumon and Phenixiomon.

"Care for a duel." Skullknightmon said.

"Bring it Skully." Phenixiomon said.

"We'll stop you." Shakkoumon said as he started striking with his javelins. Minervamon was attacking Silphymon and Angelmon and was in a sword lock with Minervamon.

"Lucky me I get to take down two." Minervamon said.

"Who said you will?" Silphymon said and went to kick her, but Minervamon moved out of the way. Tankmon and Golemon were blasting and punching at Crazillamon, Cheradomon, and Imperialdramon, but they were able to break through.

"Let's get rid of this army already." Cheradomon said.

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Delta Slam**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

All three of them launched their attacks that destroyed Siliphomon's army.

"Too easy." Crazillamon said.

"This ends now anyway." Cheradomon said as he flew in at Siliphomon and threw multiple punches, but Siliphomon blocked them and repelled him. Crazillamon went into attack, but Siliphomon grabbed his swords and tossed him back. Imperialdramon was about to pound him, but Siliphomon stopped him and tossed him.

"Is that all you got?" Siliphomon said.

"We're just getting started." Cheradomon said.

….

Tai's Group

They continued to fight Jetswiftmon, but he was quite the challenge. Megakabuterimon went in to ram his horn, but Jetswiftmon blocked him with his sword.

"**Wing Blade**."

Garudamon launched her flame, but Jetswiftmon moved out of the way and Megakabuterimon got hit. Jetswiftmon flew up and pounded Garudamon.

"How can we beat that speed?" Lillymon said. Metalgarurumon flew up to him, but Jetswiftmon grabbed his neck and tossed him down.

"I've had it this ends now." Jetswiftmon said. "You don't have to worry about the time because yours ends now." He powered up his core.

"**Plasma Destroyer**." He launched an energy orb and got bigger in size that pushed them down.

"No!" Wargreymon said.

"**Terra Force**."

Wargreymon launched his attack and tried to push back, but the power was too strong.

"Please you're finished." Jetswiftmon said, but looked around and realized something. "Wait where did Metalgarurumon go?"

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"He looked behind him and saw Metalgarurumon launched his attack that hit. That gave the chance for Wargreymon to push the attack back that hit Jetswiftmon that caused him to be destroyed.

"Alright!" Sora said.

"It's up to Davis, Musuko, and the others." Tai said.

….

The Fight

They were able to destroy most of the army leaving just the generals. Skullknight jumped back from Phenixiomon and Shakkoumon.

"What's wrong running away?" Phenixiomon said.

"You wish." Skullknightmon said.

"Look out behind you." T.K. said and Phenixiomon saw the remaining Golemon going into attack, but Phenixiomon moved out of the way.

"**Kachina Bomb**."

Shakkoumon launched his bombs and destroyed the Golemon. Then grabbed Skullknightmon.

"Phenixiomon now." Shakkoumon said.

"**Rose Blaze**."

Phenixiomon launched the rose flame attack that hit Skullknightmon and destroyed him.

"Way to go." Cody said.

Meanwhile Minervamon continued to fight Angelmon and Silphymon. She tried slashing at Angelmon and kicked Angelmon down while trying to dodge the Tankmon.

"This game ends now." Minervamon said ready to finish it.

"No you don't." Silphymon said.

"**Static Force**."

Silphymon launched the attack that pushed Minervamon off.

"Nice shot." Yolei said.

"Tankmon fire!" Minervamon said and the Tankmon started firing everything they could, but Angelmon's sword turn to a bow.

"**Heaven's Arrow Barrage**."

Angelmon launched a barrage of arrows that destroyed the Tankmon.

"You're right Minervamon this game is over." Angelmon said as the bow turned to a sword again.

"**Heaven's Sword Slash**."

Angelmon launched the sword attack that sliced through Minervamon and destroyed her.

"Alright you guys." Kari said. Siliphomon continued to fight all three digimon.

"None of you have the strength to defeat me." Siliphomon said.

"Think again." Cheradomon said.

"He's right Siliphommon look around." Ken said.

"Your army is defeated." Ross said.

"You've lost." Davis said.

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

"**Delta Slam**."

All three attacks that pushed Siliphomon back and soon found himself surrounded by the digidestine and the digimon.

"No I won't accept defeat. Only once chance." Siliphomon said and launched energy to the sky.

"**Time Jump**."

Siliphomon flew up and was traveling through time.

"No he's getting away." Cheradomon said.

"No he's not climb in." Imperialdramon said as he loaded them all in him and took off after him. Siliphomon was traveling, but saw them.

"I won't accept defeat, stay back." Siliphomon said as he flew at full speed.

"It's no use I can barely fit through this energy, I can't catch him." Imperialdramon said.

"I can help. Let me out." Cheradomon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Trust me." Cheradomon said. Impeialdramon made an opening and Cheradomon flew down through.

"Cheradomon mode change to….Rainbow Mode."

Cheradomon flew down and grabbed Imperialdramon's chest and gave him speed. Imperialdramon was able to catch up and grab Siliphomon.

"No!" Siliphomon said.

"Just so we don't go back in time, we'll go back." Imperialdramon said as he pulled him down back to the end of the tunnel of energy.

"This ends now." Cheradomon said and both prepared for their attacks.

"**Giga Crusher**."

"**Rainbow Orbs**."

"NO this can't be." Siliphomon said as the attacks connect and destroyed him and the digimon dedigivolved.

"He's gone, he's gone!" Musuko said and all the digidestine celebrated. Then there was a bright light.

"What's that?" Cody said.

"A way back to our time. Now that Siliphomon is defeated all the damage he's done is being restored." Benson said.

"So then I guess we get to go home." Musuko said. "Guess I have to go home now."

"Musuko thanks for everything." Davis said.

"Kari are you going to be okay?" Musuko said.

"Yeah and thanks, I'll miss you until I do see you again." Kari said and hugged him.

"I never thought my mother would be one of the best friends I ever had." Musuko said.

"I'm glad you came otherwise who would have known when this would have happened." Kari said when she grabbed Davis's hand. Musuko was going to miss them.

"Too bad the others can't be here, but we have to go home." Mason said.

"Hey it's not like we'll never see them again. They are our parents." Natalie said.

"Well goodbye." Musuko said and they all went through back to their own time.

….

The Future

Musuko and the others went through the light and ended up back in their own time.

"Wow we're finally home." Natalie said.

"It's good to be home." Mason said.

"Hey where's Musuko going?" Benson said as they all saw him run off.

"Hey Musuko wait for me." Koji said as he followed. Musuko ran all the way back home and ran through the door.

"Dad, Mom!" Musuko said.

"Musuko what is it?" Davis said as he came out, but Musuko ran and hugged him with Koji coming through the door.

"Where's Mom?" Musuko said.

"I'm right here." Kari said as she came from the kitchen. Musuko ran up and hugged her. "What's this about?"

"Mom don't you remember 30 years ago?" Musuko said.

"What are you talking about?" Kari said.

"We must have come back to the time before Siliphomon made the first jump." Koji whispered.

"Doesn't matter I'm glad to be home with one of my best friends." Musuko said as he cried tears of joy. Kari just shrugged it off and hugged him back.


End file.
